Retail products can be personalized for consumers using traditional and additive manufacturing (three-dimensional (3D) printing). For example, a consumer may desire a piece of jewelry with custom text, or with certain colors. The consumer may work with a retailer, for example via the retailer's website, to create the customized product and order it. The retailer can then 3D print the product and ship it to the consumer.